


Pounce

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn’t been an hour that they’ve been sleeping when Levi notices Petra’s arm gently but definitely slipping from his chest down to his torso and it doesn’t feel like she’s stopping there. He senses she’s awake. (Rivetra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounce

They have been together for a good number of years now, their relationship a victor emerging from the centuries old terror of the Titans. There had been one too many close calls that one of them may not be coming home alive that day, but Levi is not one to dwell in the worries of the past. And so at night, he closes his eyes in the safety of his quarters and utters a short prayer to whoever is above watching them – watching Petra – below for keeping them safe, together, for yet another night. And then he rests his tired body next to the sleeping one of Petra. 

“Good night, Petra,” he lightly plants a kiss on her shoulder. She shuffles to turn to him and manages to curve her lips, forming a sleepy smile. “Night, Levi,” she sighs as she lays her arm across his chest, and nuzzles into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

It hasn’t been an hour that they’ve been sleeping when Levi notices Petra’s arm gently but definitely slipping from his chest down to his torso and it doesn’t feel like she’s stopping there. He senses she’s awake. 

“Petra.”

Petra pretends to be asleep.

“Petra,” he repeats, louder this time. When she doesn’t respond (but continues to slither her arm playfully in his crotch area), he turns to face her, breathing heavily in her face until she peeps an eye. 

“I just thought we could use a little… Unwinding,” she trails off, eyes half-open and delicate fingers forming swirls on Levi’s chest. “Since we’re having a day off tomorrow anyway. But if you’re dead tired I’d rather much prefer you sleep.”

Levi doesn’t immediately respond, weighing between sleep and intimacy with her.

Petra feels embarrassed by her advance and hastily bids good night to Levi and turns away from him. Tch, typical Petra, he muses as he lifts his arm to envelop her… and return the favour. 

“Knew you couldn’t resist,” she teases.

“Don’t be so cocky now. Only because we’re having a day off tomorrow, Ral,” he breathes on her hair.

She faces him and admires him momentarily, taking in the features illuminated by moonlight. “I love you,” she whispers, echoing the spontaneous, mighty roars of her heart. “What’s gotten into you?” Levi, ever the eloquent, could’ve just said he loves her back. But to him, love is also congruent to asking the well-being of his beloved. Petra tucks stray strands of his hair behind his ear as she assures him she’s alright. “I just think I don’t say it too often, that’s all,” she smiles coyly. 

Even in darkness, her eyes still twinkle, he can’t help but notice. Before he could even process what he’s doing, his lips have already found hers, arms stroking the small of her back. From her lips escapes a moan as she leans closer to him. Soon enough, her fingers have found their way to his hair, stroking his undercut. Tender kisses soon turn to aggressive desires to be consumed by the fire burning in each of them.

Before long, they are poetry in motion: graceful, attuned to each other’s thirst, the quiet only to be punctuated by sharp breaths.

Until Levi nips Petra’s teat. 

“Levi!” she shrieks in fits of laughter. Puzzled, his head darts up to her. “It tickles,” she reasons, thinking it would get her out of this tickle torture. But she is far from right as she sees his smile turn from tame to frenzied.

“No, Levi! NO!” She’s begging him to stop nipping, practically shoving him off of her, her laughter almost laced with madness. “I thought we needed unwinding?” Levi continues to playfully pin her on the bed to uncover her bosom. “I-I did b-but not th-this wa-a-a,” she could barely finish a sentence without chortling. “LEVI!” she half screams his name in desperation and for the first time that night Levi genuinely, light-heartedly laughs at their situation. Petra thinks it’s heart-warming to see him laugh only if it isn’t at the expense of her being tortured by his tickling kisses.”Levi, please!” He continues this innocent game of teasing for a bit longer until he hears the slight niggle in her tone. When Petra sees the opportunity to escape from being withheld by Levi, she immediately curls into fetal position, protecting her most sensitive parts, half tittering and half sounding almost about to cry. In the number of years together, never has he encountered this side of Petra, reduced to vulnerability by sheer grazes of his lips on her teats. Of course, he finds this amusing. 

“I’m only teasing you, Ral!” He coaxes as he tries to unravel herself, promising he’d stop at it. Petra trusts him the first time. “I hate the anticipation of being tickled,” she fusses. “I hate being tickled, period.” As if these words are prompts for Levi, he beguiles her by kissing her forehead, soothing her as he tells her he will stop (but tries to strategically place his hands on hers anyway). When she seemingly trusts his good intentions again, she makes the mistake of raising her arm to embrace him – only to be caught off guard by his kisses again. Only this time, they are more relentless.

“LEVI, PLEASE!” 

Levi thinks how bad being tickled can be as Petra wriggles in desperate attempts to escape him. He soon lets her go as she looks like she’s already in agony. 

“Are you serious?” He exhales, sounding more like a frustration than a question.

“I told you, I didn’t want to be tickled,” she feigns being annoyed with him. Levi takes this as a cue to make up for his actions. He tries to caress her, this time with pure intentions. Petra is defensive, darting her hands on his, removing them every time he tries to caress her, afraid to allow any small opportunity for Levi to ensnare her again. He attempts to coo her, but she isn’t having any of it. She’s fallen for his bait the first time and she isn’t about to make the same assumption again. Levi is not usually one to pursue for so long, so he tries to act hurt by her rejection, in hopes of turning the tide but her resolve was unshakable. 

Unbeknownst to Levi’s knowledge, Petra’s silent treatment is bait for him to wrap his arms around her…so she could pounce on him and exacts her sweet revenge.


End file.
